New Allies
Introduction :New Allies is the ninth free campaign (currently the last) being able to be accessed to enter the world of Warstorm. The storyline of the search for new allies of Estian army is introduced. There are totally 10 missions in the campaign. Completing the campaign gains a territory that gives 100 silver per day. :The territory gained from completing this campaign is named Name. Mission List Quotes in the campaign Through the Lines Soldiers scurried through the camp, striking tents and preparing to break through the Orcish lines. Gallis stood at the head of a string of mules, scrathing one behind the ears. "What are we packing all this up for, anyway?" "The Lord General thinks he will find allies in the Deshir mountains," Isidore told him. "Someone a little more reliable than the princess's pet dragons." "We're in for it again, aren't we?" "That we are, Gallis, that we are." Pursuit The howls from the pursuit rang out behind the humans. They had been chased by orc before, but none of them were ready for the shrieks from above. Into the Mountains "Captain, the mules are balking again." Isidore snorted. "Can't say I blame them. The path can't get much more worse than this." Then they heard the rumbling from above. Lady Raiven "The forward scouts are reporting some kind of fort ahead! Do we try it?" Pozak peered into the rain and lightning. "Whoever lives on a peaklike this can't be up to any good," he shouted, "But we can't survive in this storm!" They forged onwards, and hoped for the best. Spider Tunnels "So how many spiders do you think it takes to make all these webs?" "I think we're goingto find out." Note: Arachnophobia is the phenomenon for fearing spiders. It indicates spiders in general. Warning Shot "Stop right there!" Pozak raised his hands. "We come in peace, seeking the people of mountains." "You've found them," Lightning shattered the stone besides Pozak. "Now begone!" Interference Once the misunderstanding was resolved, Pozak and Denlor got down to business. "I have journeyed the outworld more than my fellows," Delnor said. "I know of these threats. I believe my prople can be persuaded by them." A guttural voice shouted, "Lies! The Darkforge clan will not be led down this path!" Gallis murmured to Isidore, "Looks like we're not the only ones making new friends." Driven Before Them As the Darkforge clan warriors scattered, a gowling rose up through the caverns below. "Something's been stirred up," Delnor said, "and it's coming this way." Dead Rising "The tombs are opening!" a warrior shouted. "The corpses are climbing out." Delnor glanced at Pozak, and asked "Do all yur allies get to lead such interesting days?" Attack from Below A drumming noise filled the air, and terrified imps flooded into the chamber. The word passed almost instantly from imp to dwarf to man, and all trembled. "Balor." Ending Gallis heard a thump behind him. Looking back, he saw a dead imp and a dwarf with a heavy staff. "Thanks" he said. The dwarf said, "It is I who thank you. Our lore foretold this day. Fortune's wheel turns. Now we take out world back." "I don't know aboyut riding fortune's wheel" Gallis said, "but anything's better than those mules!" Category:Campaign